The present disclosure relates to a display device having improved transmittance and display quality.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, in which two opposite substrates and a liquid crystal layer between the substrates are provided. If a voltage is applied to an electrode of the liquid crystal display panel, an electric field is produced in the liquid crystal layer. Such an electric field is used to control an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and a polarization of an incident light, and this process is used to display an image on the liquid crystal display device.
For the liquid crystal display device, in order to realize a wide viewing angle, a fine slit defining a plurality of domains is formed in a pixel electrode. Some of liquid crystal molecules in the domain are not controlled by a fringe field and are not oriented at a predetermined angle to a polarization axis of a polarizing plate. In this case, a gray or black spot may be seen by a user, and this may lead to deterioration in transmittance of the display device.